1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting device and, in particular, to an adjusting device used for a level adjustment of worktable(s) of a jointer/planar machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,721,458 discloses the teaching as to a level adjusting device for a cutter of a jointer/planar machine of the applicant of the instant application. According to the disclosure, the level adjusting device includes a front support frame having a front seat wall for supporting a front anti-friction bearing unit that holds a front journal segment of a cutter head, and a rear support frame spaced apart from the front support frame. The rear support frame includes left and right base abutments facing upwardly. A height-adjustable carrier has an insertion bore for receiving a rear anti-friction bearing member that holds a rear journal segment of the cutter head. Left and right lugs are disposed outboard of the height-adjustable carrier, and respectively have inner tubular threaded surfaces. Left and right adjusting screws respectively have threaded segments that are engaged threadly and respectively with the inner tubular threaded surfaces of the lugs, and abutting ends configured to be in frictional engagement with the base abutments, respectively. The abutting end of each adjusting screw is turnable about a revolving axis in the upright direction such that the respective lug is moved relative to the adjusting screw so as to raise or lower the carrier, thereby enabling a level adjustment of the cutter head.
Furthermore, China Pat. No. 200995413 shows a planar including a base, and a cutting mechanism disposed on the center of the top of the base. The cutting mechanism includes worktables disposed aside. The worktables include a first worktable that is integrally formed with the base, and a second worktable that is moveable. Further, a slide is disposed between the base and the second worktable and includes a lifting mechanism disposed thereon. Further, two pairs of adjusting screws are symmetrically disposed on the slide, and a pressing member is disposed on each pair of the adjusting screws. Additionally, the second worktable includes two elongated members disposed on the bottom thereof and abutting against the two pressing members, respectively. Moreover, the second worktable is to be adjusted to be level with the first worktable such that the first and second worktables cooperate to form a level surface, and in addition, by adjusting the adjusting screws the pressing members are adapted to be moved which results in the movement of the second worktable.
However, it is still desirable to utilize a level adjusting device for an accurate level adjustment of worktable(s).
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.